


Hot Chocolate and Cartoons

by virus21



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virus21/pseuds/virus21
Summary: On a cool Saturday morning, Stephanie surprises Tim with chocolate and toons.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Hot Chocolate and Cartoons

It was a cool Saturday morning in Gotham when Tim woke. He had a short night patrolling, getting more action then usual. Enough in fact, that Batman had told him to take the rest of night off. It was unusual for Bruce to do this, but he explained that he had a tough night already and Tim wasn't about to argue.

He had gotten about 5 hours of sleep, more than enough given his lifestyle and had woken about 8am or so. He was about to make a b-line to his coffee maker, when he picked up the whiff of something chocolate smelling. 

He walked into his living room to find Stephanie on his couch. She was wearing a large sweater and hopefully something under it, though Tim couldn't see. And he was looking in that general area as he was looking at her legs. Stephanie didn't have the long legs that Cassie or Kara did, but they did look good. Not helping is that her sweater, large as it was, didn't really hide her curves all that much. To Tim, she was an absolute vision.

“Gonna stare all morning or are you going to join me” Stephanie said, breaking Tim from his trance. Tim collected himself and addressed Steph “Not that I'm not happy to see you and clearly I wasn't, but what are you doing here”?

“Can't a girl visit her boyfriend on a Saturday morn” Steph sipped the cup in her hand, which Tim already guessed was hot chocolate. 

“You didn't grapple your way her dressed like that did you?” It was a silly question, but Stephanie was the type that would do it for fun. “Don't be silly, Tim” Steph said “I was in my Batgirl suit”. Tim looked over at a nearby chair and sure enough, Steph's batsuit was hanging on it.

Come, sit with me” Steph beckoned Tim come over, which he obeyed, sitting next to Steph. Tim noticed that his computer was on, streaming cartoons of all things. “Steph, why are you streaming cartoons?” Tim asked.

“Well, they don't have them on network TV anymore and the ones on cable suck, so I had to make due” Steph answered in a matter of fact manner that was so much her. 

“No, I mean why are you watching cartoons on my computer?” Tim asked, simply wanting a straight forward answer. He really should have known better, since Steph wasn't about to do that “Well, it's Saturday morning. Why wouldn't I?”

“You do know you're in college, right?” Tim said, clearly not getting it. Steph was willing to educate him “Like college kids don't watch cartoons still. No point growing up that much, it would be boring. Besides, not like we live the most mature lives.” Curse her and her logic.

“So, then we just watch cartoons and drink hot chocolate all morning?” Tim asked.

“Well I figured we would eat at some point. Maybe play some video games to kill extra time” It would seem that Stephanie actually thought this out. Not that Tim minded. Watching cartoons wasn't what he had in mind to spend a Saturday morning, he really had little to do at the moment and he always cherised any free time he could make with Stephanie.

Tim sat down next to Stephanie, the blond snuggling next to him, Tim putting his arm around her. She gave him a cup of hot chocolate that had been sitting nearby, which he happily took. Steph then cued up a cartoon, some show from the 80s or 90s. Tim didn't know, he just knew it was aged, but it would be an era that Steph would have picked. 

“Thank you” Tim said, causing confusion for Stephanie. “Thank you” she asked “For the chocolate?”

“No. Just for being you” Tim replied, getting a kiss on the nose for it. “Also” Tim continued “For making the perfect morning”.

“Well if you think the morning is good” Steph said, flashing a grin “Wait until you see what I have in store for the afternoon”. Tim couldn't wait.


End file.
